This invention relates to devices for loading and unloading containers, and more particularly to a winch-operated mechanism for loading campers, tool boxes, cargo boxes and the like onto a truck bed.
It is often desirable to load campers, tool boxes, or other heavy containers onto the bed of a motor vehicle or onto another raised surface. It is also desirable to subsequently unload the heavy container from the truck bed or other raised surface.
One common way of loading a heavy container onto a truck bed is to have two or more strong people manually lift the container off the ground onto the truck bed. This procedure is laborious, requires at least two people, and may result in injury to the people or damage to the container.
Due to the shortcomings of the manual procedure, several attempts have been made to provide winch-operated mechanisms to load boats, luggage carriers, or other items onto a truck bed or the top of an automobile. These devices are typically very complicated and expensive, and still require the rather strenuous cranking of a hand-operated winch.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a simple, easily-operated device for loading heavy containers onto a truck bed or another raised surface.